Hindsight
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Squeal to The Heart Is A Battlefield. Evil is brewing in the pride lands after the death of the dark prince, Scar. It's up to the two new princesses to save their kingdom. But in the long run, do the youngest daughter of King Mufasa and Queen Nala got what it takes to save Simba from his demons. All the while, showing him that he does have some where to belong.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Welcome everyone to the sequel of The Heart Is A Battlefield. Enjoy. **

The stars were shining brightly across night sky. Stalking through the cool plains was a young adult almond brown lion. His ears were pinned as his head low and his tail dragging. He had been quite lonely these passed two weeks. His mother was in a total crazed mode to revenge his father who was killed two weeks ago. Also regret and guilt ate at him alive. He felt terrible for raping Nala. He really wants to be apart of his son's life. The sound of grass rustling caused the young lion to look up, just as a pair of aqua eyes appeared, followed by the slender body of a young creamy brown lioness.

"Oooh. I'm sorry, did I interrupt?"

The almond brown lion lowered his head again before continuing walking. "It's nothing."

The young lioness frowned before following the older lion. "I'm Kyra. What's your name?"

"Chumvi."

Kyra smiled before walking closer. "It's nice to meet you, Chumvi. So now that we know one another, you can tell me what's wrong."

Chumvi shrugged and rolled his red eyes. "Why do you care?"

Kyra's ears perked before she flickered the left ear. "Why wouldn't I? You look like you need someone to talk to."

Chumvi looked at the young lioness at his side. She was beautiful, she had fluffy cheeks, slender but well fed. She was covered with soft creamy brown fur and her aqua eyes glowed in the dark. Looking at her made his mouth dry and his throat tight up. He had never seen anyone more stunning in all his life.

"You're beautiful..." he breathed.

He couldn't help it. She was and he had to tell her. Kyra blushed before going the unthinkable. She thrusts her head under his with a purr.

"You're not bad yourself."

Chumvi smiled and nuzzled back. Liking the sensation that ran through his veins. Maybe, just maybe he won't have to alone any more.

-O-

Tojo and his mate, Tama was enjoying a refreshing night stroll. They were away from the pride and needed to be alone. Even though being alone gotten Tama pregnant. But that's was why they have to take this walk. So Tama could relax. But they didn't the dangers that awaits them further up in the pride lands. The creamy orange-tan lioness breathing started to get heavy and a sharp pain shot through her stomach causing her to roar out in pain and slump to her side.

"Tama!"

The light beige lion ran over and nuzzled his mate. He was very concerned and afraid. Tama wasn't due for another week. The sound of growling and snarling caused him to stand guard over his in labor mate. Out of the darkness was Zira, Maiju and Amia. Tojo snarled before attacking. Maiju and Amia ran towards him and striked out his legs before slashing his throat.

"Noooo!" Tama cried before lying her head back before groaning.

The last thing she heard was the sound of her cub's mew before everything went black and cold. Zira laughed darkly before looking at the bloody light tan cub. This cub will help in her plans. The pale tan lioness nodded towards Amia before heading back towards her cave with Maiju. The pale gray lioness grabbed the cub before heading after the two lionesses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Pirate22; Tojo and Tama will be missed and you haven't seen anything yet. **

**SnowFlakexx; Yes. Eventually yes he will be against his parents. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; There will be a lot of damn you Zira later, but I do feel bad killing off Tojo and Tama so early. **

Chumvi watched from behind some bushes as his son chased after a butterfly without a care in the world. He so badly wanted to be apart of Kopa's life. A loud clearing of the throat caused the young lion to look behind and see his uncle. He gulped before lowering his head.

"Sir."

Mufasa looked from his nephew to his step son. The dark beige cub's green eyes shined brightly as he chased the fluttering insect. "You're he's father. Aren't you?"

Chumvi sighed before slowly nodding. Mufasa snarled before taking a step forward.

"Why would you do that!? Why would you attack and rape your friend?!"

The almond brown lion was breathing heavily as tears began to fall. "I was stupid! I was just following my parents. But I never went a day without regretting what I did. Now that I might have found the one...I don't need anything to chase her away and I want to be there for my son."

Mufasa stared at his nephew for a moment before nodding. "You must speak with Nala. After that you must come clean to this lucky lioness. Then you must introduce us."

Chumvi smiled before embracing his uncle. "Thank you and I'm very sorry."

Mufasa nuzzled the young lion before nudging him towards pride rock. "Go on. Nala's in the cave."

Chumvi nodded before running off. Mufasa sighed before turning to finish his rounds, not knowing that a pair of bright orange eyes were watching and heard everything.

-O-

Kyra walked along side her sister who had agreed to help Naanda and Malka search for Tojo and Tama, who had been missing since last night. Kyra tried to focus on the search but her mind kept replaying that heated moment with Chumvi. There's no doubt in her mind that she hasn't fallen. He's all she think about and that intimate moment was astounding. A light nudge to her shoulder caused the creamy brown lioness to look and see her sister looking at her.

"Someone's looking for you."

Kyra raised a eyebrow before following Kula's gaze to see Simba standing by some tall grasses. Her ears pinned against her head, she had forgotten about him. She thought he was the one but...she knows for sure that Chumvi is the one. With a deep breath she walked over to the golden lion as Kula, Naanda and Malka went ahead.

Once Kyra was in front of the golden lion she signed. "We need to talk."

Simba didn't respond he looked like he was fighting with something. But he took a deep breath. "Where do we stand?"

Kyra swayed her tail side to side. "We're friends..."

Simba was quiet before frowning. "Do you know anything about Chumvi?"

Kyra glared at the older lion. "He's been through a lot."

Simba nodded before growling. "Yeah...was he going through something before or after he raped Nala!"

Kyra's eyes widened as she shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"What's going on here?"

Simba snarled as Kyra was confused to what to do. Chumvi looked at the face on the creamy brown lioness before sighing.

"Yes I raped Nala and her son is my son. But I was following my awful parents. Would you forgive me?"

Kyra was quiet for the longest moment before sighing. "Of course."

Simba's smile faded as he growled. With all the anger in him he let out a loud roar before pouncing. The sounds of Kyra's screams going on deaf ears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: SnowFlakexx; Simba will be sorta evil. Trying to explore his demons. **

**Pirate22; Kyra will be alright. As for Chumvi, you'll find out very soon. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Anger management is needed. Kyra wil be alright...eventually. **

**SLHGOUATTLKFAN; Attacking really wasn't necessary and I do feel bad for Chumvi. **

Fur flew and blood ran like a river as Simba bit and tour into the older lion. Chumvi tried to fight back but the he was emotionally weakened and that took a hell of a toll. Kyra stood frozen as the almond brown lion got beaten to death. Simba was in total rage, nothing matters but eliminating the threat. A hard blow to the neck sent Chumvi falling to the ground with a sickling crack.

"Noooo! Chumvi!"

Kyra found the courage to run to the fallen lion and buried her head in his dark brown mane. Chumvi's breathing was shadowed but slowly he stopped breathing all together. Kyra cried out embracing the dead lion. Simba was breathing heavily, drool dripping from his muzzle. Blood oozed out of his wounds as blood stained his upper muzzle and claws. He didn't feel no remorse, with a growl the golden lion turned and ran. Kyra watched him disappear into the tall grasses before running over to her lover's still body.

"No...Chumvi."

With tears falling from the creamy brown lioness' eyes she laid down and rested her head in his mane as she sobbed.

-O-

Malka was behind his mother and Kula. He has been thinking a lot lately after finding out that his thought to be dead cousin wasn't dead and wasn't the biological son of King Mufasa. Since then he has been wondering about his and Tojo's father. Who is he? The sound of a sharp gasp and the heartbreaking sobbing caused the pale golden lion to pick up his pace. When he reached the two lionesses, he saw them crying over something. He walked closer and his golden eyes widened with tears streaming down his face.

"No..."

Lying in front of his mother and Kula was the motionless body of his baby brother. He lowered his head and sobbed uncontrollably. Kula frowned before standing and giving the older lion a comforting nuzzle. Malka leaned into the embrace, accepting the comfort. Naanda laid by her son and nuzzled his cheek as hot, steamy tears fell. They were like that for the longest time before they could finally return to pride rock. They were hesitating, since they also have to tell the queen that her best friend was dead. But they had no choice when it was the queen that greeted them.

"Did you find them..." the peachy cream queen stopped at the glum looks on the returning lions faces.

Malka took a deep breath before taking a step forward. "They're dead..."

It was still hard to concape that his brother and friend was gone. Not to mention that it looked his sister in law had given birth but there wasn't nothing leading that the cub crawled away. A predator must of gotten his niece and nephew. Nala staggered back, her best friend was gone. She fell against the pale golden lion and cried into his black mane. Kopa sat by his father who a mournful expression as he and the king bowed their heads for the lost.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Guest; Thank you. I appreciate the review. **

**Pirate22; None taken. I figured someone would dislike Simba but it's not to stay, at least I don't think so. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Simba is going through a lot. Since he was liking Kyra, he seen Chumvi as a threat and took that said threat out. But yes, that was sad. **

**SnowFlakexx; I'm sorry but Chumvi's defiantly not coming back. In flash backs but that's about it. But a lot did and will happen. **

The following morning after a successful round, Mufasa returned to pride rock to see his mate sitting under the mountain structure. When Nala's eyes landed on him, she got up and met him. Mufasa smiled before nuzzling the peachy cream lioness.

"How was the morning hunt?"

Nala licked the golden lion's cheek before nuzzling into his red mane. "It went successful. Two zebras and a wildebeest male."

Mufasa nodded before looking around. When he knew that they were truly alone he turned back to his mate. "Where's Kopa?"

Nala's left ear flickered as she raised a eyebrow. "With my father. Why?"

Mufasa sighed before replying. "I spoke with Chumvi yesterday..."

Nala's eyes widened as she gasped. "What did he say?"

Mufasa put a paw on his mate's. "He didn't say anything. I told him that I knew he was Kopa's father."

Nala felt the air leave her lungs. "You knew?"

Mufasa nodded. "Those eyes are the same as my mother's. But I'm not the father and damn sure know Scar isn't the father. That the only candidate is Chumvi. He then said he regretted what he did and that he wanted to be apart of Kopa's life."

Nala looked down for a moment. "Do you believe him?"

Mufasa smiled before nuzzling his mate. "Yes. I also think that Kopa needs to knows the truth."

Nala nodded in agreement. Kopa did need to know. She was about to say something when out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned her head and seen Kyra walking towards her with her head low. As the creamy brown lioness got closer the queen noticed tears stains. Nala's eyes widened before she ran over to the younger lioness. Mufasa at her side.

"Kyra...what happened?"

Kyra couldn't held herself up and slump forward. She felt weak and couldn't help but cry. "Chumvi's dead...Simba killed him."

Mufasa was tooken back by what Kyra said. If Simba killed his nephew, did he also kill Tojo and Tama? He shook his head, he will not believe that. "Are you certain?"

"I saw it with my own eyes!" Kyra sobbed.

Mufasa looked away from the two lionesses. His son went to the dark side because of him. He should of have Sarabi tell him sooner, they both should of have told him sooner. Tears fell from his amber eyes. Not only for the lost of his son but the fact that Kopa won't get to meet his father.

-O-

Zira was heated. Her only son was killed and that tyrant refuse to take action. If Mufasa won't she will. Her eyes widened as a smile formed. She just gotten a brilliant idea.

"I see smiling. What do you got?"

Zira smiled at the dark gray lioness that spoken. "Maiju. The perfect solution to our problems."

Maiju sat with a small smile. "I'm listening."

"We use Simba to our bidding..."

Maiju shook her head and raised a paw. "Wait, wait, wait. You want to work with Scar's killer?"

Zira growled lowly. "Yes. But only temporary."

Maiju rolled her eyes before waving her paw. Zira sneered before continuing.

"Simba will do what we must want right now. He will kill Mufasa, then if my grandson don't comply, he'll take him out too. When after Simba becomes king, that's when Vitani comes in."

The two lionesses looked at the back of the cave at the small light tan cub that was cuddled up with Nuka. Zira smiled evily, oh how delicious revenge will be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: SnowFlakexx; I'm sorry that you feel that way. But Simba's awful side is only temporary. **

**SLHGOUATTLKFAN; Truth is for the best. In their case, Mufasa and Nala don't want a repeat. **

**Pirate22; Yes. The light tan cub, Vitani is the cub Zira stole. Having Chumvi appear in his son's dreams, is a good idea. I'll look into it. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; He probably wouldn't but I don't think he'll get the chance. **

The weeks passed and things were like lives weren't taken. It has been pretty hard for Kyra these passed weeks. She really miss Chumvi but knows that she has to go on. So she decided to go on a afternoon hunt. Queen Nala had picked her to help take down the prey. The creamy brown lioness was crouched down ready to spring at the signal. Her aqua eyes seen Nala raised her head before feeling the ground under her start to vibrate. She moved her eyes from the shaking ground to see the peachy cream lioness run along side the fretting wildebeest herd. Kyra was about to sprint forward when her head started to hurt and her stomach began twisting. Before she knew it, her throat started to tighten before she threw up until she couldn't hold her weight and collapsed.

Nala was running along side a wildebeest male when she noticed that she was running alone. She quickly looked back and her eyes widened when she saw her friend on the ground. She made a fast turn before bolting towards the younger lioness.

"Kyra!"

Nala skidded to a stop before nudging the down lioness. She didn't get a response so she looked towards the direction that she knew her father, Mheetu and Malka were and roared. The queen was answered by a chorus of roars before the three lions ran through the tall grasses.

-O-

Kyra woke with a small groan. The bright light beaming in caused her to put a colorless paw over her eyes before her ears perked at the sound of someone sighing in relief. Kyra removed her paw to see Nala walking over with concern in her turquoise eyes.

"I'm glad you're awake."

Kyra frowned before pinning her ears. "What happened?"

Nala sat in front of the younger lioness and sighed. "You fainted..."

Kyra looked away with a unreadable look. "Why? Is there something wrong with me?"

Nala was about to respond when Aida and Kula ran into the nursery cave with relief in their red eyes. The pale brown lioness nuzzled her daughter.

"I'm so glad you're alright."

Kyra nuzzled her mother and sister before sighing. "I'm not sure about that..."

Kula looked at Nala and flickered her left ear. "You didn't tell her?"

Nala shook her head. "I was about to."

Kyra looked from the lionesses in the cave with a look of concern. "Tell me what? What's going on?"

The peachy cream lioness sighed before placing a colorless paw over her friend's. "Rafiki came and declared that you're pregnant."

Kyra's aqua eyes widened as she felt the air leave her lungs. "Pregnant? I can't be pregnant!"

Aida frowned before nuzzling her daughter. "Why do you think that?"

Tears started to fall from the creamy brown lioness' eyes. "The father is dead. How am I so pose raise a cub without a father?"

Aida licked her daughter's head. "You will because I'm here. Your sister is here and your friend is here for you. You're not alone in this."

Nala nodded before nuzzling her friend. "I'm right here if you need anything. Plus Chumvi isn't truly gone. He's lives on in your heart and memories."

Kyra smiled lightly before nuzzling her friend back. She still felt out of place but now that she's carrying Chumvi's cub. She realized that he didn't leave her completely alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: SLHGOUATTLKFAN; I'm glad you're happy. But yes it's sad but life will go on. **

**SnowFlakexx; Well considering that the new cub is Scar's grandson. But if you mean by Scar having some influence on his grandson, maybe. **

**Pirate22; I guess there's nothing else to say but that little Kovu is on his way and yes, there's a couple more cubs to come. Thanks for the review. **

Nala sat at the peak and watched the sun set as the pride headed in for the night. It was a eventful day finding out that Kyra was pregnant. To find a out a few hours later that Kyra's older sister, Kula was expecting as well. It seems a lot has happened since the deaths of Tojo, Tama and Chumvi. That she hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Kopa. But now is the best time to tell her son the truth before anything else happens.

"Mom?"

The peachy cream lioness' ears perked before she looked to see her son sitting by her, looking up with brilliant green eyes.

"Dad said you wanted to see me."

Nala sighed heavily and closed eyes. "You know your father and I love you very much. So does Mheetu and Nyasi."

Kopa nodded in understanding. He knew that he was very loved by his family and the pride. But what got him wondering why does that matter with what his mother wants to talk to him about.

"This is not very easy for me. But when I was a few months younger than now...I was attacked by the lion that was killed a month ago."

Kopa frowned before looking away from his mother. "Chumvi?"

Nala took a deep breath before nodding. "Before he died...he wanted to make amends. He was only following his parents and now he saw the right and wrong with what they were doing."

The dark beige cub continue to look down before his green eyes widened. "Chumvi's my dad isn't he?"

Nala was shocked but was kinda glad that part was over with. She bend down and nuzzled the shaken prince. "Yes. Chumvi was your father but Mufasa loves you like you were his and nothing has changed."

Kopa was quiet and it got Nala pretty worried. With a heavy sigh he looked up at his mother with a knowing look in his eyes. "Not really...I'm going to be a big brother."

Nala smiled lightly before nuzzling her son and licking his head, messing up the dark brown tuff on his head. "Yes you are and I'm sure you will the best big brother they could ever have."

Kopa smiled lightly in return before looking up at the dark sky that was dotted with dozens of bright stars. Nala followed her son gaze as a shooting star shot across the sky.

-O-

Deep into the Pride Lands where he knew he'll never be found. Simba sat in front of a small water hole, glaring at the image that showed on the surface. With a snarl the golden lion swiped at the image ssending the water into ripples.

"That's not going to make it go away."

Simba growled before standing and stalking off. Jonas sighed before flying over his friend.

"If your so miserable than why stay?"

Simba didn't respond. He continued to stalk through the tall grasses. His bright orange eyes seem to darken when he saw pride rock. Everything he's ever known was a lie. The very lion he grew up to want to be like, wasn't his father. He's the son of some crazed, psycho lion. His mother might as well been raped by Scar. Who he didn't feel guilty about killing. He didn't even feel bad about killing the bastard that raped his precious Nala. His claws slid out and dug into the moist soil as a deep, angered growl ripped from his throat. He wants so bad to take out Mufasa. Because of him Nala will never be his. There's so much he lost that his mind brings up Jonas' question, why stay? There's nothing for him in the Pride Lands but most likely a death sentence. But he tried and for the life of him, he couldn't leave. At least not far. There's a little patch of land on the eastern side of the Pride Lands that isn't calmed. He basically stays there but he can't stay completely out for long. But the question that nags at the back of his head is, why? His ears perked when Jonas screeched before taking flight.

"Ouch!"

Simba pinned his ears before growling as he focused his glowing orange eyes where the shout came from. "Show yourself!"

There was a chuckle before out of the dark greenery stood a pale tan lioness, her blood red eyes burned into his soul. "Well. Isn't it my favorite little nephew."

Simba narrowed his eyes as he snarled, "Zira..."

Zira smiled, her muzzle pulled back in a devilish grin. "Now I came for a...proposition."

Simba continued to growl and glare at the older lioness. "And what do you have that I could remotely want!"

Zira chuckled before smiling. "The opportunity to set things right and take your place as king. With Nala as your queen...the way it should be."

Simba couldn't lie. The offer did sound pleasing. To get rid of the plague that ruined his life. He growled before sinking away, with Jonas flying above. Zira grin widened, she have Simba just where she wants him. She'll have Mufasa dead in no time and soon her corrupted spawn will be following soon after.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Pirate22; Yes. Zira might not succeed but again she might get what she wants. **

**SLHGOUATTLKFAN; Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. **

It was at the crack of dawn when Kyra awoke to a aching pain in her stomach. It wasn't like the other times when the cub was just kicking and moving. No, this is more intense and painful. She looked at her tail as she felt something wet to see a small puddle. She closed her aqua eyes and groaned. Her water broke, so she must be in labor. She quickly rose to her paws and waited, to get use to the pain a bit. Before quietly walking out of the cave and down the rocky slope. In her old pride the lionesses had to go to a remote location to give birth to their cubs. So that's what Kyra was doing, she didn't know the rules of the Pride Lands yet. As the creamy brown lioness walked through the kingdom she found a suitable cave to have her cub. She flopped gently down on her side as the pain quickly increased.

"Arrggghhh!"

Kyra snapped her eyes shut as she began to push. She felt like her ladyhood was being ripped apart. After a few more pushes her ears perked at the sound of mewing. She lifted her head and looked to nearly stop breathing. There wasn't not one but two cubs mewing, trying to find her nipples. She quickly picked them up and placed them in her paws before bathing them. Her ears pinned against her head as tears formed in her eyes as she looked at the oldest cub, her oldest son. Memories of that night, when her life changed.

_They had just mated. She knew it was crazy, considering that they had just met. But she knew, from the moment she laid eyes on him that he was for her. A loving nuzzle brought her own look at the almond brown lion at her side. _

_"You okay?"_

_Kyra nodded before nuzzling into his darker brown mane with a purr. "Tell me about you. What was your cubhood like?"_

_Chumvi looked away as he pinned his ears. "There's not much you would want to know."_

_Kyra frowned before nuzzling the almond brown lion. "What do you mean?"_

_Chumvi lowered his head and sobbed. "I'm not a good lion! I came from awful parents."_

_Kyra's frown deepens before she took her paw and lifted her lover's head. "Whatever you did, you feel guilty about it? Are there any remorse?"_

_Chumvi was forced to look at the younger lioness as tears slid down his face. From seeing the tears Kyra knew that he was a good lion. The creamy brown lioness licked his tears away before nuzzling into his mane. Chumvi couldn't believe this, this beautiful lioness had somehow managed to see the good in him that he didn't even think was there. So he opened up and told her everything, almost everything. _

_"My mother wanted to name me after my father but my grandmother stopped her."_

Kyra looked at her oldest son and felt the tears fall. He looked just like his father, just he had dark brown fur. She smiled when she came up with a name. A perfect name in honor of his deceased father.

"Kovu...my little Kovu." Kyra purred at the small dark brown cub.

Kovu mewed before crawling away in search of milk. Kyra laughed before looking at her other cub, another son. She frowned when she seen that her youngest son took after her father. He had pale creamy brown fur and looked much like his older brother. The cubs mewed a bit more blinking open their eyes looking up at their mother. Kovu had emerald green eyes as her other son inherited her father's hazel eyes.

"I'll name you...Kiburi."

Kovu and Kiburi mewed at their mother before snuggling into her warmth before closing their eyes. Kyra smiled at her sons before nuzzling them and lying her head down. Finally feeling the effects of the birth come crashing down.

-O-

At pride rock Nala awoke to see that she was the last one up. She stood with a yawn before exiting the royal cave and looked into the pride's cave. No one was in there either, she was about to pounder where everyone was when her ears perked at the familiar voice of the royal Sherman. Nala looked towards the slope to see Rafiki.

"Morning my queen. King Mufasa said that you wasn't feeling well."

Now that Nala thought about it, she has been feeling quite tired lately. And moody, she looked at the baboon and shook her head. "I'm not sure. Can you give me a check up?"

Rafiki smiled before mentioning for the queen to lie down. Nala complied and laid on her side as Rafiki moved his hands over the peachy cream lioness' body. Once he came to the lower stomach a huge smile formed.

"Ah. Congratulations my queen."

Nala looked up and smiled. She knew that with those words she was bringing a new addition to the family. She gave the Sherman a hug before running off. She had to tell Mufasa the wonderful news.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Pirate22; She might and yes Nala is waiting for Mufasa's cubs. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, thank you for reviewing. **

**SLHGOUATTLKFAN; I had planned for Kovu to be Chumvi's son. For who Nala's cub will be, you will have to wait and see. Thanks for the review. **

After Rafiki left Nala set off to find her mate which surprisingly was easy. Her golden mate was at the watering hole with their sons. She took a deep breath before walking over. Since Mheetu and Kopa are there, announcing that she is pregnant can go any way but that deserve to know. Mufasa looked up from drinking and smiled when his amber eyes landed on his peachy cream queen.

"Nala..." the golden king frowned at the out of place look on Nala's face. He walked over and nuzzled the younger lioness as Mheetu and Kopa looked on. "Is everything alright, dear?"

Nala smiled lightly before taking a deep breath. "Mufasa...I have something to tell you." she took a deep breath and looked down. "...I'm pregnant..."

Everything went quiet before Mufasa sighed. The quietness caused Nala to look at her mate in worry. Mufasa took a deep breath before looking towards Mheetu and Kopa.

"Boys. Would you come here please?"

Mheetu stood and walked over with Kopa following. Mufasa waited for the princes to sit before he started to speak. "As you have heard...Nala is pregnant. So..."

Mheetu shook his head, his ginger brown mane shook. "My answer is the same. I don't want to be king."

Kopa nodded by the tawny beige lion's side. "I don't think I was in title to rule but I don't want to anyway. I want to help Mheetu, Malka and grandpa around the borders. Also I want to teach my brothers things."

Mufasa smiled at his sons before nuzzling them. Then he looked at Nala who was beaming. Everything worked out but something still weighs heavily on her mind. What about Simba?

-O-

A few months later after the births of Kovu and Kiburi and the announcement that Queen Nala was expecting. Kula went into labor, Malka was a nervous wreck. He couldn't stop pacing. Mheetu who was sitting by his father silently promised to never be like that. They waited for a half of day before Nala exited the cave with a tired look in her turquoise eyes.

"Malka...Kula wish to see you."

Malka smiled at the queen before heading into the nursery cave. In the cave laid Kula with two bundles at her side. One cub was golden-tan with dark brown rimmed ears and small fur sticking up. The other was pale orange with small fur sticking up.

The light brown lioness smiled at her mate before looking at her cubs. "Malka say hi to your daughters, Kamaria and Alyssa."

The pale golden lion beamed brightly before nuzzling his daughters. "They're beautiful."

The new parents spent hours talking about the future of their cubs and what might faith have instored for them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Pirate22; Mufasa wouldn't of tooken the news badly. But I'm glad you like Kovu and his brother, I will probably wouldn't introduce Kion until later. I might make Kion Mufasa and Nala's grandson. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; That's okay. Been busy with other things and didn't have the time. It happens, but yeah Mufasa and Nala are having a cub of their very own. I also wish for Simba to be in a better place. **

It's been months and Simba haven't seen Mufasa. But why should he? Simba has been lying low on the eastern border of the Pride Lands. Hoping and silently praying for the chance to kill Mufasa. But he never showed, not to patrol neither of the borders. It was almost morning, the sun hadn't rose over the horizon yet. The sky was dark with a sprinkle of purple cutting across the sky. A strong gush of wind blew through his red mane causing the golden lion to look from the sky to across the plains to see all of the animals head towards pride rock in lines as birds took to the sky.

"Jonas!"

The tannish brown African falcon hovered over the lion. "I don't what's going on. A antelope said that a joyous event was happening."

Simba lowered his orange eyes from his only friend. He snorted, his best friend was a bird. With a growl he he headed into the deep grssses, following the animals with Jonas flying over him. He had found a suitable hiding spot with a clear view of what's happening on pride rock while staying hidden. There on the peak was Rafiki who was clearly calling the animals, then the baboon looked up and smiled before a gush of wind carrying feathers and dust flew through his fur. Simba looked up to nearly forgotten how to breath. There in the now risen sun was the spirit of his mother. Her beautiful smile was just as he remembered it. He felt the emotions he haven't felt in a long time bubble up.

"Simba..." Jonas tried to get his friend's attention but the golden lion already tour his gaze from his mother.

Simba looked away just as a giraffe rose her head and Zazu flew to the peak. Simba' s eyes nearly popped out of his head when he seen Nala and Mufasa walk towards the peak with cubs in their muzzles. Rafiki hugged the king and queen before taking the golden orange cub from Nala. Then he raised the cub and the animals cheered. Rafiki held the cub for Nala and Mufasa to nuzzle before taking the pale beige cub from Mufasa and did the same. Simba felt hurt and betrayed. He turned and dash quickly into the tall grasses.

-O-

Nala was resting in the royal cave with her princesses resting in between her paws. Her turquoise eyes shined with unconditional love. She has finally got to have the love of her life's cubs. The look on Mufasa's face when he met their daughters was a look she'll never forget. Her ears perked at the sound of someone entering the cave. She looked up and growled.

"Zira..."

The pale tan lioness smiled widely before walking closer with a shine in her red eyes. "Hello dear. I just came to see my nieces." she quickly took a glance at the sleeping princesses. "What's there names?"

Nala narrowed her eyes and pinned her ears back. "What's it to you! You haven't seen your grandsons and their eight months old!"

Zira was really losing her patience. She should kill the cubs while she got the chance. She unshelted her claws and was about to strike the nearest cub when a growl caused her to look from the queen and princesses to the entrance of the cave to see her oldest grandson. Kopa was now well built dark beige teen lion with a growing dark brown mane on his head and a line down his neck.

"What's going on here?!"

Kopa walked over and stood by his mother while staring his grandmother down. He never did like her, before finding out that her son was his father and now.

"Oh nothing. My dearest grandson, just wanted to see the new additions." Zira smiled at the dark beige teen.

Kopa looked at the pale tan lioness before tossing his head towards the entrance. "Well you seen them...now get out!"

Zira wanted to latch out but swallowed back her hate and left. Kopa watched his grandmother leave with a glare before softing his gaze as he looked at his sisters who was awake and looking at her with bright amber eyes.

"How's Kiara and Skye?"

Nala licked her son's nose and smiled. "They're good. I see Skye took a liking to you."

Kopa had laid down with the pale beige cub in between his paws. She was swatting at the small patch of mane on her brother's chest. The dark beige teen chuckled before nuzzling her sister. Nala smiled lovingly at her family, before a sad frown formed that she quickly hid from her son. Everything would of been perfect if her best friend was here.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: SLHGOUATTLKFAN; I'm glad you liked Skye. She is pretty important and Simba is going to alright, eventually. **

The had risen over the horizon spreading her golden ways, warming the kingdom. In the royal cave on pride rock the king and queen slept, on the royal platform with their pelts brushing against the other. It was very eventful the day before and the job of being king and queen is far from done. But the joys of ruling a kingdom will have to wait. A small gush of wind caused the golden lion to blink his amber eyes open to see two small but very familiar cubs run out of the cave. Mufasa sighed before nuzzling the peachy cream lioness by his side.

"Hmmm..." Nala blinked her eyes open with a yawn before focusing on her mate.

Mufasa looked away towards the cave entrance with a out of place look. "Kiara and Skye..."

He didn't get to finish because Nala bolted out of the cave. With a heavy sigh he rose and slowly followed. Outside the cave the princesses were in awe. Even though it wasn't their first time seeing the Pride Lands but looking at it now means awhole lot more than before. Kiara and her sister was about to leap down the slope when a paw lightly stepped on their tails. The twins groaned before looking up to see their mother looking at them.

"Where do you two think you're going?"

The golden orange cub smiled at her mother with bright amber eyes. "To explore."

Nala smiled lightly. She had been dying for this day to come but as the days went on and the princesses started to grow she had been dreading the day. Simba is still loose and what if he meets the girls and attack. She will never forgive herself. At first she wanted to help him but after receiving word from Zazu and the animals that they seen Simba with Zira more than once. At first she thought nothing of it but now she is thinking that Simba is working with her sister in law. And it's no secret that the pale tan lioness distaste her and her family. So kill her for being cautious.

"We'll be very careful, promise." the pale beige cub grinned up at her mother.

Nala frowned on the inside. The grin reminds her of Simba when they were young. The sound of paws approaching. Nala moved her turquoise eyes from her daughters to the pride's cave to see her son walking out. The dark beige prince stretched before shaking his growing mane. With a smile he walked over to his parents and sisters.

"Who's ready to explore?"

Kiara and Skye cheered causing Kopa to grin widely before it fell at the glare of his mother. The queen sighed before turning her eyes back on her daughters.

"I want to you two to stay near pride rock at all times. Now I have to go. Queen duties await."

After giving her children nuzzles she bounded down the rocky slope just as a dark brown cub and a pale creamy brown cub exited the cave. Kiara grinned before walking over to the new cubs.

"Hi Kovu! Hi Kiburi!"

The brothers smiled at the oldest princess before looking at their brother, they grew to love and look up to. "What are we going to do today?"

Kopa ruffled up the muddy brown tuff on his brother's head with a laugh. "Hang around the water hole. As that's what the queen wants."

Kiara and Skye frowned but Kiara soon perked up when Kovu smiled at her. Skye rolled her eyes. _'Yuck!' _The pale beige cub followed her family and friends to the watering hole but when she had gotten the right time, she snuck away.

-O-

Simba was bored. He was tired of waiting around. He wanted to strike and he wanted to strike now. Jonas was still sleep so he had no one to confined his thoughts to. Even though his mind has been ragging with evil thoughts he couldn't disturb his friend from sleeping. The young golden lion sighed before exiting the cave he called home. His cave wasn't on pride lands territory and was quite different from most dens. He had branches sticking out of his walls and he had ledges inside the cave. His land, he hasn't really given it a name yet but wasn't sore for eyes. The land had plenty of prey and water. It was green and beautiful. He wasn't technically king since he didn't have any lionesses but as walked through his land, thoughts of his mother came rushing through his head. He really missed her, he still wonders what would his life would of been like if she was alive. But all of that left his mind when Simba realized that he crossed the border. He was a good way in too, his ears perked at the sound of small giggling.

"Raw!"

In his orange eyes showed a pale beige cub chasing a butterfly. He didn't mean for it to happen but a small smile formed. He laughed lightly as the young lioness hit her head on a rock. She rubbed her head with a light beige colored paw before she moved her bright amber eyes towards him. She must of seen him because a tiny gasp left her little muzzle. He growled when he seen that the cub must of been Mufasa's brat. But the cub continued to look at him in a mix of awe and curiosity.

"Hi. I'm Skye, what's your name?"

Simba debated on latching out, considering that is one of Zira's plan and maybe his a little too but he couldn't lift his paw or let out his claws. So he went with the decent thing to do, which was actually eating his being.

"Simba..."

It was a growl but Skye seemed to not notice. She was more confused than anything. She had heard countless times about how this lion killed Kovu and Kiburi's father. Her parents don't think she knows but she do. That's basically why her mother has been so over bearing with her and her sister. Even though she didn't actually say. She had looked away for a moment to poundered this new finding but when she looked up, the young lion was gone. She sighed heavily before turning to head back to the watering hole before she is noticed that she was gone. But as she made the trek through the plains she couldn't get the lion that everyone feared out of her thoughts. Not aware that a pair of red eyes were watching and ran off, eagerly to report what they seen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I think so too. But time will tell. **

Nala had finished her queen duties, which consists of leading the morning hunt and speaking with some of the predator animals. She was exhausted but she wanted to see how her girls were handing their first day, which was not actually any different than the very first time Kiara and Skye ventured out. The peachy cream lioness sighed heavily, she only wanted to protect them. There's no telling what Simba would do if one of the girls came across him. The sounds of laughter snapped the queen out of her dilemma. With a smile she walked down the stone path towards the water hole. Her turquoise eyes were greeted with Kiara running from Kovu. A pleased smile formed, she's glad she and Mufasa bethroled them. She just have to find the right suitor for Skye. Speaking of her youngest...she was about to worry but the pale beige cub ran through the tall grasses surrounding the area, her small chest heaving. Concern and worry washed over her, causing Nala to rush over.

"Skye!"

The pale beige princess groaned. She had hoped she would get back to the water hole before her mother decided to check on them. But something washed over her, she stood up and looked at her mother with bright amber eyes.

"Skye, where were you?"

Skye took a deep breath before replying. "I seen Simba."

Nala gasped as her eyes were wide. She nuzzled her daughter and licked her while checking for any scars. ."Oh baby. Did he hurt you?"

Skye wiggled out of the embrace and glared at her mother. "No. He was nice and friendly."

Kopa had a look of confusion. "Are we talking about the same lion?"

Skye could see the disbelief in her mother's eyes. She shook her head before running off. Nala couldn't catch her in time. Skye ran into the tall grasses ignoring the calls of her mother. Meanwhile on the borders of the outlands was a teen light tan lioness. She had a light tan scruffy tuff on her head. Her electric blue eyes scanned the area for any passing herds.

"Vitani!"

Her lightly brown rimmed ears perked before she turned her head in the direction where her name came from. Her eyes landed on a young dingy brown lion with a small black mane. A groan escaped her muzzle as he got closer.

"What do you want, Nuka?"

The young dingy brown lion snorted before he moved his red eyes around. "Where's mother?"

"Why do you want to know, Nuka?"

Nuka gulped as he moved his eyes from his adopted sister, even though she didn't know that she wasn't biologically Zira's daughter. Crossing over the small creek was the widower mate of the late Prince Scar. The pale tan lioness sneered at her now oldest cub. Nuka could clearly see the disappointed in her red eyes that they shared. Hopefully what he's about to tell her would change that look in her eyes.

With a deep breath he reported what he seen. "Mother I was spying on Simba and seen him with the youngest princess."

Both Vitani and Zira rolled their eyes. The pale tan lioness snarled, she was really losing her patience. Which didn't go unnoticed by the last son of Scar. Nuka knew what he was going to say could go either way. Since he was his mother's least favorite right at the moment, she could take her frustrations out on him. But he had to deliver the news, he had to try and make it on her good side.

"He didn't attack her..."

Something inside Zira snapped. She was quiet for a moment before she roared. Nearby birds scattered, afraid for their lives. Zira turned, hate burning in her blood red eyes. "This will not do."

Vitani looked between her mother and brother. She wanted to know what's going to happen now that the 'chosen one' didn't complete his task. "What's the plan now, mother?"

Zira was still growling. She couldn't believe that ungrateful brat. She had given him a opportunity and he couldn't do a simple thing as kill a cub. This will not do, not at all. "We take matters in our own paws."

Nuka and Vitani shared a look. They knew exactly what that means.

-O-

Simba had reenter his little territory, which wasn't actually little. It was just as large and grand as the Pride Lands. Just needed a name but a name for his land wasn't at top of his thoughts. Princess Skye. He didn't understand why he didn't kill her but something about his best friend's, if he should call Nala that, youngest daughter intrude him. But he didn't know why. The sound of flapping wings caused the golden lion to move his orange eyes towards the sky, hovering in front of him was his only friend and kinda his majordomo.

"I was looking for you."

Simba stared at the tannish brown African falcon with a not convinced look. He didn't believe that not one bit. Jonas, as sad as it is which he didn't care. But Jonas has a mate, a white dove named, Essa. They have eggs that are about to hatch. So he really didn't believe that Jonas was looking for him.

Jonas landed on a nearby rock and folded his wings. "Did you come up with a name yet?"

Simba actually did, there's something that even in death means everything to him. "Yes I have..." he debated on if he should tell Jonas he met Skye but decided to just tell him the name of the land he came up with. "I was thinking about the Mirage Lands."

Jonas had a confused look causing Simba to roll his eyes with a groan. "Mirage is my mother's name. Sarabi means mirage and I thought in honor of her, name the land after her."

Jonas nodded. "I like it but your the king after all."

Simba smiled before growling, his eyes narrowed. "I'm not a king!"

A light giggle caused the two males to look towards the sound where they saw a young dark tan lioness. Her brown eyes glistening in the sun. Simba gulped he hasn't seen her in five months.

"I'll leave you two alone." with a flap of his wings, the falcon was off into the clear skies.

The dark tan lioness moved her brown eyes from the bird to Simba. "Still don't classify yourself as a king."

Simba didn't know know what to say but, "What are you doing here, Ashtaa?"

Hurt quickly washed over her before she looked down. "I didn't want to leave but I thought I do you a favor."

Simba raised a eyebrow, which caused Ashtaa to turn and softly roar. There was silence before the grass started rustling. Three lionesses walked through the lush green grass. Ashtaa looked from them to Simba and smiled.

"These lionesses are looking for a kingdom to live in and well, you need them to keep this piece of land."

Simba wanted to protest but she was right. If he wanted to keep this land that he found, he needed a pride, which means he needed to be a king. But something didn't add up, this quest seemed something really important why come back now. He was about to voice his thoughts when Ashtaa dismissed the three lionesses. When they were gone she turned her gaze back on Simba.

"There's another reason why I came back."

Simba didn't get to ask what she meant because he snapped his eyes towards the tall grasses that the lionesses went through just as a small one month old dark beige cub walked through.

"Mommy..."

When the cub's electric blue eyes landed on the large golden lion, she gasped before crouching low. Ashtaa walked over and nuzzled the cub.

"It's okay Sienna. This is the lion I told you about."

Simba shook his head before looking at Ashtaa. "Ashtaa, who is this cub?"

Ashtaa sighed heavily before looking at the golden lion before her. "This is Sienna and she is your daughter."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Surprising, right? But Simba will become the Simba we know and love soon. **

Simba stood where he was, to stunned by it all. His orange eyes kept flickering from Ashtaa to his so pose daughter. As he flickered his eyes on the dark tan lioness for the third time, a memory flashed before his eyes.

_It was a few weeks after he seen that Nala and Mufasa had cubs. He was angry and he wanted to kill his so pose of been father. He was really looking into the offer Zira gave. He'll be king and Nala his queen, but he didn't want to work with the mate of his mother's murderer. In his eyes everyone in that family could die by his claws. He was walking around the land he found when a unknown scent hit his nose. He knew that it wasn't any of Zira's lionesses, but this scent had a pull and he couldn't stop his paws from moving. On the edge of his un-named land and the desert laid a young dark tan lioness. Her brown eyes were clouded with longing and he couldn't help himself. _

Simba shook his head before looking at Sienna. As much as he wants to deny that this cub wasn't his. But it adds up, Ashtaa left a few days after they met and mated. The dark tan lioness were gone for five months and Sienna is a month. Plus the small dark beige cub reminds him of his mother. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sure you're exhausted. I have some things to do. So...you can lead everyone to the cave."

Ashtaa nodded and grabbed her daughter before entering the tall grasses. Simba watched them go before looking towards the Pride Lands. He didn't know why but he felt a longing feeling claw at his heart.

-O-

Skye couldn't believe her mother. Wasn't Simba her best friend? So why was it so hard to believe that he wasn't truly bad. She loves her mother but she don't agree on how she's handing the situation. The pale beige princess was lost in her head that she didn't notice a orange-yellow cub, sitting under pride rock. Until she collided with it, Skye shook her head before looking to see a pair of amber eyes looking at her with a look of concern.

"You okay Skye?"

Skye shook her head, when her vision cleared she could clearly see the cub in front of her as her month old nephew. "Oh it's you. Yeah I'm okay."

The orang-yellow cub was about to respond when his ears perked at the sound of his father's voice. The cubs looked up just as a tawny beige lion walked down the rocky slope. His teal eyes landed on the five month old princess, he tilted his head.

"Skye, why aren't you with the others?"

If there is anyone in the pride she could talk to is her father and her big brother, Mheetu. But lately Mheetu has been busy with his son, Amaru. Plus he's the lead patrol lion, he's has help from her grandfather, Malka and now Kopa. But because he is a prince there's more duties on his shoulders. So she figured that her problem with her mother is nothing to bother her brother with.

"I just got tired. Have you seen dad?"

Mheetu wasn't convinced but figured that she would tell him sooner or later what's really going on. He bend down and nuzzled his youngest sister. "He should be back soon. But I'll see you later."

Skye nodded and watched her brother and his son head off towards their destination. The pale beige cub was about to head up the rocky slope but she couldn't help but look towards the eastern border. If Simba was so dangerous, why didn't he attack her? That's when she made up her mind, she was going to see him tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Guest; I appreciate the review, thank you. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; We can only hope. Thanks for the review and here's the next chapter. **

Mheetu woke to the sound of voices coming from outside of the cave. He looked at his black furred mate by his side before moving his teal eyes to their son. With a yawn he stood and stretched. After giving his family a nuzzle the tawny beige lion walked out of the cave to be greeted by a foreign sight. The king and queen were in a argument, the first since they confessed their love.

"I really don't see the problem."

Nala narrowed her eyes before growling. "Simba is not a lion I want my daughter around and neither should you."

Mheetu looked confused but shook his head before looking at his father. Mufasa grabbed his head and closed his amber eyes.

"Skye met him yesterday and she's fine. So why do you me to forbid our daughter to seeing him and might I add be most likely the only friend my son has."

Nala wanted to say something about him calling Simba his son but was tooken back by a new voice. Mufasa and Nala looked towards the pride cave and seen Mheetu walking over.

"I'm sorry for intruppting but I don't see a problem either." then he looked at Nala. "Isn't Simba so pose to be your friend? Why are you treating him as though he's Scar from the dead?"

Nala sighed before looking at her friend and mate. "Simba might be in lege with Zira."

Mufasa snorted. "If I recalled Simba killed Scar. Zira's mate...why would Zira want to work with him?"

To be completed honest, the peachy cream lioness didn't know. But she knew that her old friend was no good and bad company for her daughter.

"Mom! Dad!"

The three royal adults looked towards the royal cave to see the oldest princess standing at the den entrance. Nala stood and walked over before bringing the golden orange cub close.

"Sweetie, where's your sister?"

Kiara looked up at her mother with unsure amber eyes. "I don't know. I woke up and Skye was gone."

"Sire!"

Mufasa snapped his head up just as Zazu flew over. His blood began to feel cold as his mind took off with negative thoughts. "Zazu, what's going on?"

The blue hornbill landed, trying to catch his breath. "Princess Skye is in danger!"

Nala bolted towards the plains. She knew it was Simba behind all of this. She's determined to save her daughter even if she had to give her life to do it. Mufasa ran after his mate with Mheetu following. Zazu was sent to get Malka, Abdul and Kopa. While father and son was racing across the kingdom, they silently prayed that Skye would be alright.

-O-

Skye easily escaped pride rock without being noticed by her parents who was currently aurging about Simba. Why couldn't her mother see that Simba wasn't bad? But she was determined to prove to her mother and everyone that Simba wasn't is not bad. The pale beige cub was so in thought that she didn't know she crossed the border until she walked into something solid. Skye shook her head before looking up to see the familiar orange eyes looking down at her.

"Simba!"

The golden lion's ear flickered before he glared at the small cub in front of him. "Why are you here?"

Skye just giggled and smiled brightly. "To see you."

Simba grunted, he was on the border of being irritated. "Why on earth would you come see me?"

The pale beige cub pranced on her paws as she followed Simba who was walking away. She looked up at the lion with shinning eyes. "Because...I like you and want to be friends."

Simba stopped walking and looked down at the cub who was smiling at him. He has no doubt in his mind that Kyra didn't tell Mufasa and Nala that he killed Chumvi, another of his old friends. But he was glad to get rid of one more plague. But still didn't Nala tell her cubs to stay away. He knows Mufasa did, and I'm sure Mheetu wouldn't want his sister in the paws of some evil lion. He shook his head before looking at Skye with a annoyed glare.

"What makes you think that I want to be friends?"

Skye was about to respond when her ears perked at the sound of rustling grass. Simba's ears perked as well, he raised his head and sniffed his head. His eyes widened when he caught a few familiar scents. He lowered his head and pushed Skye along.

"You have to go...now."

Skye was about to protest when a young dingy brown lion pounced from the tall golden grasses. Simba growled before hitting the younger lion. Sending him to the ground a few feet away. Simba took a deep breath before looking at the pale beige cub. His eyes widened at the fearful look in her young amber eyes. He lowered his head and shook it.

"Skye..."

Simba was tooken back by a deep growl. He looked up just in time to see a dark gray lioness charge at him. He stood in front of the pale beige cub, his teeth bared. When the lioness got close he smacked her, sending her back. But before he could catch his breath he was tackled from the side. When his vision cleared he saw the light tan teen lioness standing over him.

"Vitani!"

A loud scream caused Simba to kick Vitani off by tossing her over him. He got to his paws and ran towards the direction the scream came from. He ran half way through his land when he seen Zira and a pale gray lioness stalking Skye. The pale beige cub was crouched low and shaking. A loud roar erupted from his throat when Zira striked the cub, causing the princess to roll through the dirt. Simba ran towards Skye and stood protectively in front of the wounded cub.

"If you lay your filthy paw on her again...I...kill...you."

Zira laughed darkly before taking a step forward. "Do you honestly think...this will make it all better? You caused two cubs to be without a father."

Simba didn't show it but he was repulsed at the information. He caused two cubs a life with their real father. He quickly pushed that to the back of his thoughts before growling. More growls reached the group, causing Simba to smirk. Zira growled before looking towards the sound of growling, from the lush green grasses she just chased the forsaken brat through was four lionesses. Crouched and ready to pounce with their teeth bared.

"I am only going to tell you once. Get the hell out of my land!"

The pale tan lioness sneered. "This isn't over. You will regret this day, you crossed me!"

With a roar she ran off with the pale gray lioness following. Simba growled before turning to look at the cub behind him. Skye had blood over her sides and her right back leg. There was blood on her face and the golden lion could see that the princess was fighting to stay conscious. A loud roar, that sounded like thunder caused Simba to turn, just as Mufasa charged forward. Behind him was Nala who was looking around, clearly for her daughter.

"Where's my daughter, Simba!?"

Skye knew that her parents would blame Simba but she knew that it wasn't. "Daddy..."

Simba stepped a side and grimaced at the piercing scream. Nala ran forward and stuck Simba, he roared from pain before looking at Skye who was trying to talk.

"No...he...saved...me...Zira..."

The adults there watched helplessly as the pale beige cub fell unconscious. Simba gasped before looking up at Mufasa who was fighting with the emotional impact going on. He looked at Skye one last time before running off with his pride. Nala ignored it and gently picked up her daughter before heading towards Rafiki. Mufasa shook his head before looking at Zazu.

"Please inform Rafiki what happened?"

Zazu dipped his head before flying off. Mufasa sighed before looking at the lions who followed him.

"Tell the pride what happened. All of it."

With a shaky breath the golden lion ran after his mate while the males lead by Mheetu headed back to pride rock.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Zira will die a very painful death. Yeah I agree, poor Skye and Nala is going to feel some type of way. Also do you mind if I use Jasiri again? **

Mufasa stood at the peak with a burning hate in his eyes. Skye was still unconscious but he took the information she gave before she passed out. Zira was to blame. Mufasa lowered his head and closed his eyes as he realized Nala too. If his mate wasn't so hard on Skye about staying away from Simba, their daughter wouldn't of ran off. The sounds of his subjects caused him to focus on the task at hand. Abdul and Mheetu was walking up a path with his sister in law, behind her was Malka and Kopa.

"Zira. You have validate the laws of the Pride Lands. By attempting murder of my youngest daughter, Princess Skye."

The animals mummered before glaring at the pale tan lioness. Anger and disgust shown clearly in their eyes. Elephants trumpeted as buffalos pawed the ground. Mufasa continued to glare at younger lioness.

"Do you have anything to say?"

Zira grinned evily up at her former bethroled. "You stood by and let your son go after he murdered my beloved mate. Your brother! You haven't seen it yet Mufasa. I will make you suffer and your adopted brat. Need I have to remind you that your breed killed my son!"

Scar. Of course, Zira wanted revenge for his brother. The lioness was obsessed and he really didn't know what to say about his nephew. He felt awful about Chumvi's death, the almond brown lion reminded him of the better days when Scar was just innocent Taka. But to attack his daughter, who knows nothing of the past before her. Will not going tolerated and he knew what he had to do.

"Exile!"

Zira wasn't prepared for that. After all he let Simba go and the young brute didn't only kill his brother but his nephew as well. She glared at the golden lion. "You will regret this day."

With a snarl the pale tan lioness leapt down and ran off. Mufasa sighed heavily before turning to head to the nursery cave. He didn't want to exile his old friend but the safety of his daughters and the pride's cubs. In the nursery cave Nala laid in the middle of the cave with her eyes focused on her wounded daughter. Skye was in a corner with Kiara and Amaru cuddled up. The hard sound of approaching paws caused the queen to turn her head towards the cave entrance, when her turquoise eyes landed on her mate, the peachy cream lioness turned her head with a growl.

Mufasa glared before looking at his daughters and grandson. "Skye wouldn't of been attacked if it wasn't for you."

Nala's eyes widened. She was really surprised, because she completely blamed Mufasa and still do. "This is your fault! Simba is not a lion to be around!"

Mufasa was about to latch out but the soft voice of their daughter caused him to stop and look towards the back of the cave. Skye was awake but was on the verge of passing out.

"Simba saved me. Don't that count...?"

Mufasa smiled before nuzzling his daughter before watching her close her eyes. "Of course." he looked up with narrowed eyes. "You tell her that she can't see Simba. The lion that saved her life."

Nala watched her mate go before looking back at the sleeping cub. She made up her mind, Simba is not to be trusted.

-O-

A rusty brown lion cub was in pursuit of two cubs. His brown eyes shined with glee as his pale brown paws ran at a unimaginable speed. A loud laugh left the throat of a light golden lioness cub.

"Try and catch me Jayden!"

Jayden playfully growled before boasting his speed. Not paying attention to where he was running and ran into a leg. He shook his head before looking up to see the king of the Mirage Lands. Simba growled before walking off, not bothered to look back.

"Can you believe that Sienna is related?"

The light golden cub giggled before nodding. "Sienna and King Simba sure does have some issues."

"I heard that!"

Sienna came bursting through the grasses causing the two other cubs to ran in playful fright. Simba watched them from a a far. He kept a good eye on Jayden. If anything wasn't to happen, he would have to a point Sienna as his heir and Jayden might be perfect to rule along side. But at the moment, he couldn't stop thinking about Princess Skye. He just hoped she was alright and he secretly prayed that she'll come see him again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Guest; Thank you, I appreciate the review. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; It's safe to say that Nala really has issues. Mufasa wouldn't of killed Zira because Skye is alive. But what do you think is going to happen? **

Time went by pretty quickly and Princess Skye recovered wonderfully like Rafiki said. It was mid-afternoon when Rafiki gave the green light. Skye ran out of the nursery cave towards the edge of pride rock. Since she was brought back to pride rock after her attack, Skye was kept in the same cave until now. So she was enjoying the soft breeze that ruffed up her pale beige fur. She closed her amber eyes and thought about her plans for the day. With a smile she opened her eyes and headed for the slope but stopped at the familiar voice of her mother.

"Skye? Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Her mother still doesn't approve of Simba even if he saved her life. She didn't understand why her mother didn't trust her old cubhood friend. But she didn't care, Simba saved her and he protected her. Why would someone evil do that?

Skye smiled before looking up with sparking eyes. "Just to the watering hole." It was a lie but she had to, or her mother would never let her leave.

The peachy cream lioness chuckled lightly before nuzzling her daughter. "Alright. Be careful and remember what I said."

Of course. To stay away from Simba, but she wasn't it she couldn't. The youngest princess wasn't really sure but she had to see Simba again. The pale beige cub nuzzled her mother's foreleg before scampering down the rocky slope. Nala sighed before heading towards the sun bathing rocks. Meanwhile Skye had easily slipped past the watering hole without being seen by her sister or friends. She had gotten pretty deep into the Pride Lands when her mind began to wonder. Why was her mother so obsessed with her staying away from Simba? He saved her life, don't that count for something? She didn't understand what happened for Simba to kill Kovu and Kiburi's father. Besides the point that she wasn't born but he saved her life and she is sure that she felt some type of way when Zira told him that he caused two cubs to live without their father. Skye was so absorbed in her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going until she walked into something solid and furry.

Skye put a light beige colored paw to her head and shook it before looking up to see a pair of familiar orange eyes looking down at her. A wide, excited grin. "Simba!"

The golden lion's ears flickered before he turned and started to strut away. "Why are you here?"

It should of sounded mean but to Skye she just figured that was who he was until you get to know him. So she smiled and trotted along side the older lion.

"I came to see you."

Simba rolled his eyes in complete annoyance. "Why would you come to see me? Didn't your mother and father forbid you from seeing me?"

Skye sat with a unhappy pout. "My mother. But I wanted to thank you for saving my life and you didn't answer my question."

Secretly Simba was shocked and glad that Skye came back. Shocked because it was a prayer that he prayed for and it came true. To be honest, he didn't really know why he was glad. So to shake these irritating thoughts, he shook his head before changing the topic. "What question is that?"

"Can we be friends?"

Simba snorted before turning his head around and kept on walking. "No."

Skye frowned before running after the golden lion. "Why not?"

Simba grunted before glaring at the cub trotting at his side. "Because I don't want to!"

Skye wasn't giving up. She closed her eyes as she pranced on her paws around Simba. "Preeeeeeeetttttyyyy pleaaaaasssseee?"

Simba halted and put a paw out to stop the cub before taking deep breaths. "If I say yes...will you stop?"

Skye grinned before she started to jump around with a smile stretched across her muzzle. "Wooooohooooooo!"

Simba flopped down on his side and covered his head with his paws as he groaned. _What did I get myself into? _

-O-

It's been actually a month since she and her pride was banished. She could of went anywhere but for her to enact her revenge, she had to stay close. Even though she did not know what to do now. Simba was so pose to kill Mufasa and her grandsons. Kovu and Kiburi mean nothing to her, she's sure that Nala and their mother brainwashed them. But she had no idea now. Her main focus is on Mufasa and Simba. Something towards the west caused the pale tan lioness to crouched low before her ears perked at the sound of familiar creepy laughter.

"Ahhh. Isn't it our old friend Zira."

Out of the dried up bushes were four hyenas. She remembers two of them but the other two were a mystery. "Shenzi. Banazi."

The only female hyena walked forward with a smile. "So Zira...how's life treating ya?"

Banazi nodded with a laugh. "Yeah. How's our buddy Chumvi?"

The feelings she felt were unknown. But they were something she didn't want to feel again. Zira narrowed her red eyes and growled. "Dead. That bastard killed my boy!"

One of the unknown hyena who looked a great deal like Banazi but was in his teens, his eyes were a deep orange and the black mane was like Shenzi's but with a boyish twist, spoke up. "Who?"

Zira gave him a funny look before looking at Shenzi and Banazi. "Simba. I had a plan to use him and kill him afterwards but that plan backfired."

Shenzi nodded, a interested glint in her yellow eyes. "What are you going to do now?"

Zira sighed heavily before clawing at the dusty ground. "I want to get back at both Simba and Mufasa."

"Take out anything that ties the two."

Zira looked at Shenzi and Banazi before turning her eyes towards the young hyena that she spotted earlier. "Who are you?"

The young hyena next to who Zira just spoken to was glaring at the hyena next to him before he turned his piercing hazel eyes on the pale tan lioness with a scrowl. Zira noticed that he had pale gray fur and his black mane was spiked up a bit. "Who the hell are you?"

"Douglas!" Shenzi snapped. before looking back at Zira. "Sorry. But you don't remember? These are my sons, Amir and Douglas."

Zira couldn't believe her ears but she couldn't think about it to long because Banazi began speaking. "Amir is right. There must be someone that ties Simba and Mufasa."

Zira started to think and as she thought about it, Skye and Nala. It was perfect. Skye is Mufasa's cub that he gets to lose and Nala the mate he dreamed of. But she couldn't do it, she had to find someone who would be capable after the necessary training. Could take on all of Africa. That's when it hit her. She looked at the family of hyenas and grinned.

"I have a glorious idea. Meet back here tomorrow afternoon."

Shenzi looked at her brother before looking at the lioness and dipping her head. With a small yelp, she ran off with the three males following. Zira watched them disappear before turning to head back to her pride, a evil smile formed as she couldn't wait to share her plan with the others and the new chosen one.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yeah Zira and her plans. As for Simba and Skye, we have to wait and see. **

When Zira got back to the patch of land her and the lionesses claimed. The first one to greet her was none other than her useless son. The dingy brown lion towards her like his life were in danger. It made her tense as her mind began to wonder. Did Mufasa change his mind? Or was her small pride taken over by passing rogues?

"Mother!"

When Nuka reached the pale tan lioness. He was out of breath. But his eyes displayed emotions all but fear. Well there was fear but not a lot like it should be. Zira glared before narrowing her eyes.

"What's the meaning of this?"

Nuka took deep breaths before replying with a question of his own. "Mother, how did you know you were in love?"

Zira was quiet for a moment. She just couldn't believe what she heard. She shook her head before cuffing the young lion on the head with a snarl. "You fool! Who would love something so useless and bland! Now rally the pride, I have a announcement."

Nuka pinned his ears before he turned to do what he was told. With his head low he didn't see Vitani who was standing with a unbelievable look on her face. Nuka was idiot, sometimes. But he actually have good ideas on how to get the throne like their father wanted. She didn't understand why her mother was so cold towards her only son who looks like her mate. Even though she didn't know her father but she could put it together. Of Nuka don't look like mother than he would have to take his looks from their father.

"Vitani!"

The light tan teen lioness shook her head before looking at her mother. Zira walked over and smiled. She didn't say anything but just smiled before walking deeper into their little domain. Vitani followed just as Nuka came towards them with lionesses that left with her mother. Zira jumped on a ledge that was against a termite mound. A huge grin formed as she looked over her small pride.

"I have wonderful news! Due to a unexpected reunion I have decided that we are going to step our plan up. The hyenas that worked with my beloved Scar is willing to work with me. Now our goal to get the Pride Lands from those incapable fools is take out the things that means the most to my dearest brother in law. Now next I want to announce that the chosen one that will lead us to glory..."

Nuka looked up and hoped that he finally got the chance to frown when the name of the chosen one flew from his mother's mouth in a roar.

"...will be Vitani!"

The lionesses cheered. They had a soft spot for the young lioness. Even though she wasn't Zira and Scar's daughter but she trained hard and has a good head on her shoulder. Vitani was speechless. She didn't want to be the chosen one. The one who had everyone's fate in her paws but there wasn't nothing she could do. When her mother's mind is set, there's no turning back.

-O-

As much as Simba didn't want to admit it but he enjoyed Skye's visits. As they headed deeper into the Mirage Lands, Simba thought on how this cub made everything deem so bright.

"Where are we going?"

There was excitement in her voice that made him smile. He was about to answer when his daughter and her friends ran over. The dark beige cub had a wide smile until she noticed the cub by her father's paws.

"Dad?"

Skye looked at the three cubs with a look of confusion before looking at her friend. "I didn't know you were a dad."

Simba felt out of place. Even though that was today's plan. To introduce Skye to his pride, show her around his land. So the animals would know to keep a eye out and protect her as well as his lionesses. He shook his head before looking at the pale beige cub at his paws.

"Well now you do." he was going to add something else but Jonas flew over like his tail feathers were on fire. "What is it now?"

"The leopards and cheetahs are going at again."

Simba sighed heavily, raising a paw to rub his head under his red mane. "Fine. Fine. I'll be there in a few." after the falcon flew off the golden lion looked at his daughter. "Sienna. Please show our guests around?"

Sienna nodded before watching her father run off at a full gallop. She turned her electric blue eyes towards the older cub who nervously cleared her throat. She sighed before introducing herself and her friends. "Hi. I'm Sienna and these are my friends Jermira and her brother Jayden."

Skye smiled at the prospect of having her own group of friends. "Hi. My name is Skye..."

The rusty brown male cub choked on the air that went down his throat. "You mean Princess Skye?"

The pale beige cub nodded unsure on how this cub could know who she was. Sienna and the light golden cub rolled their eyes before giggling. The light golden cub stepped forward with a smile.

"The story of the Pride Lands is very famous. How our king killed the Pride Lands' king's evil brother."

Skye gasped at what she heard. The pride lands king evil brother? That would be her uncle, wouldn't it? She looked at Jermira with a hint of fear and wonder. "Did the stories say why?"

Sienna shook her head. "Our parents said they tell us when we are older."

All of a sudden the Pride Lands princess didn't feel like playing. "Um...tell Simba I said bye."

Without waiting for a response Skye bolted. As she ran across the plains her mind started screaming. Is her mother right? That Simba is evil and dangerous. Had she made friends with a terrible lion? She couldn't think about it as she ran up the slope and into the royal cave. Where she laid in a corner and cried. Why would Simba kill her uncle? She knows something about Scar but not a lot. She heard her mother compare them a time to time but what had he done to make him kill a lion. Even though she knew he killed her friends' father but something about knowing that Simba took the life of a family member, really hit home. She didn't want to think about it any more, she closed her eyes cried herself to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; She should talk to Simba about it and you're right, Nala won't tell her until she and Kiara is older. **

"You should of seen it! The crocodile nearly took his head off..."

It's been a few weeks since Princess Skye found out that her new friend murdered her uncle. She had tried to keep to herself and avoid seeing Simba. But that didn't work at all, Kiara and Amaru haven't left her alone since she started sleeping in the nursery cave. As for Simba, as the days passed she missed her new friend more and more. But she couldn't do anything because she was listening to her older sister tell her how she and their friend Kovu escaped their deaths from a group of crocodiles.

"I jumped on it's head...I bumped it so hard."

The pale beige cub smiled lightly. She was glad that her sister and friend had a great time, even though they escaped their deaths. But she just wasn't interested. She wanted to see Simba and strangely enough, she didn't know why. The golden orange cub had a excited shine in her amber eyes that Skye just couldn't interrupt her. She moved her eyes quickly around the cave to see that all the cubs were gathered, listening to the story of how their princess and fellow friend escaped the jaws of death.

"That must of been scary." shuddered a pale orange lioness cub. Her red eyes were full of fear as she the cave floor seemed suddenly interesting.

A golden tan lioness cub rolled her golden eyes before looking at her friends. "I wouldn't of been afraid. I would of been brave...like Prince Kopa."

Skye shook her head with a smile. If things were dull you could always count on the twin sisters, Kamaria and Alyssa to brighten up the move. The cubs talked until the midnight, as the cubs slept soundly they weren't aware of the adults outside the cave. Mufasa smiled at the sight of his daughters and their friends. It reminded him of the better days when he, Taka and the other cubs used to sleep there. The golden king was soon joined by his sons.

"What's on the schedule tonight?" Kopa asked while looking at his sisters and their friends.

Mufasa turned and headed down the rocky slope. Mheetu followed, leaving the dark beige teen lion looking confused before he followed the older lions. The quietness told the royal males that the animals were preparing for rest. Mufasa had walked deep into the Pride Lands before sighing.

"I don't know what to do about Nala. She's obsessed with the fact that Simba is evil..."

Kopa snorted. "I agree with mother. He killed a innocent lion and possibly Tojo and Tama. Maybe even their cub!"

Mufasa looked from her step son/great nephew to his biological son. The tawny beige lion was looking at a patch of tall grasses. His eyes were pinned forward and his head was low. Before the Pride Lands king could ask what was wrong, something dark flew from the grasses and pounced on Mheetu.

-O-

It's been two weeks since Princess Skye left Simba after her last visit and hasn't returned. The Mirage Lands king didn't express it but the lionesses and Jonas knew that the reason why their fearless ruler was in a hole was because of the lioness cub he befriended. But for Ashtaa that wasn't enough. If she was going to succeed her boss then she has to get her king and former lover up. Plant some seeds in his head. That was what she was going to do. It's no secret what happened to their king in his past or what he done. To be completely honest he's a better ruler than the king they had, her employer. The dark tan lioness was outside Simba's personal den. Since her and the other lionesses moved in, they had moved in a decent size cave that was inside a base of a mountain that sat in the Mirage Lands. With a deep breath she entered.

"Your highness..."

There was a grunt before two bright orange eyes glowed from the cave. Simba waited for his newly opened eyes to adjust before looking to see who addressed him. When he seen it was Ashtaa, he groaned. "Ashtaa, what did I tell you and the others about all the formal bullshit!"

The dark tan lioness lowered her brown eyes. "Forgive me? But I was wondering what are you going to do about King Mufasa?"

Simba had been distracted by Skye. With and without her around. His life is still ruined, he's so pose to be married to Nala. He's so pose to be king along with his brother. But that is not going to happen. He's not royalty and his brother is only his half brother. The anger he's been hiding started to boil. He stood and glared at the lioness that was in his private cave.

"Rally the strongest lionesses and meet me by the Pride Lands border!"

Ashtaa bowed before rushing to the pride's den. Outside of the cave was the two lionesses she wanted to see. A rusty brown lioness was speaking excitedly with a dark red lioness.

"Jasiri! Andhra!"

The rusty brown lioness was the first to moved her brown eyes from the dark red lioness. "Ashtaa? What's going on?"

When the dark tan lioness reached her pride sisters. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Simba is attacking. Where's Furaha?"

"By the creek." the dark red lioness answered.

Ashtaa nodded before turning and walking away. "Good. We'll get her on the way to the border."

Jasiri and Andhra shared looks before following their friend. On the way to the border they got a young pale cream lioness and now they were ready to attack behind their king. Heading towards their hiding spot was Mufasa and two younger lions, who must be his sons. On Simba's signal, Jasiri lept through the tall grasses and pounced on Mheetu. While Simba, cloaked by the darkness charged for Mufasa.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Almondbutter; Simba might and might not. Thank you for reviewing. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Maybe. But you'll find out soon enough, thanks for the review. **

The attack came out of nowhere. Mufasa couldn't tell who was the attackers minus the light scents that tells him that they are a male and four lionesses. But other than that is unknown. Everything is masked by the wet greenery caused by the upcoming rain. Mufasa soon had his breath knocked out of him as he was tackled from the side. All he could see was a pair of yellow eyes, but he wasn't even sure since his vision was blurry. But that didn't matter because everything went black after he felt a agonizing pain to his neck.

"Father!"

Mheetu roared before hitting the lioness on him. He quickly pushed himself on his paws before charging towards the lion over his father. With a snarl he pounced, but the lion saw him in the corner of his eye and turned just in time to grab Mheetu in mid pounce by the throat. Mheetu couldn't breath as the lion pressed his teeth harder. Tearing the important veins. Mheetu could feel the salty taste of blood in his mouth before he was tossed. Sliding across the cool grass a few feet away. He coughed and could feel the blood leave his mouth as he felt suddenly cold. He managed to look up and see the lion walking over. His teal eyes widened as he seen the a glimpse of a familiar face he known as a cub.

"Simba..."

Only Simba heard it and stopped walking. Since he killed Scar and Chumvi he has been watching his old pride even at night. Causing him to see clearly. But what he saw made him not want to see. There laid his little brother, yes his half brother but still his brother. He had blood coming out of his muzzle and his breathing was shadowed.

"Mheetu...I'm so..."

Mheetu coughed before smiling lightly. "I...know..."

He slowly closed his eyes and his breathing stopped. Simba lowered his head and closed his eyes. Tears still escaped his eyes as he mourned his brother. He snapped his eyes open before roaring. He looked at his brother before running off towards his lands as fast as his paws could run. Jasiri seen him go and ran after her king with the others following. Kopa, had gotten a few scratches and bruises but had the strength to get up. He staggered a bit before he walked over to his father. Mufasa was in a bad condition but he didn't have much knowledge to say anything else. He looked up and seen the sun was just starting to rise. They did leave pride rock pretty late, he looked around and noticed a familiar bird in the sky.

"Zazu!"

Just as the teen caught his breath the blue hornbill landed by his paws. "Young master, the queen is very worried." than his midnight blue eyes landed on Mufasa. "Oh my kings! What happened?"

Kopa frowned and shook his head. "I don't know. We were attacked, can you please bring help and after inform Rafiki that he's needed?"

Zazu dipped his head, "Of course young sire." with a flap of his wings the majordomo took flight.

Kopa watched the bird get further and further before slumping to the ground in exhaustion. Not caring that the skies opened and rain poured, drenching his fur but not his sorrow.

-O-

Skye was the first one to wake up. After she stretched she perked her ears at the sound of aurging. She looked at her friends before heading out of the cave, she made a right and hid behind some rocks to keep from being hidden. Her mother was in front of the pride who had their heads down.

"I'm afraid that while on patrol, your king and princes were attacked. In the end your Prince Mheetu lost his life."

Nyasi pinned her ears as she lowered her head. Nala was trying to be strong, with Mufasa unconscious she's in charge. But it's becoming harder and harder. Mheetu was her best friend, she remembers seeing him for the first time. He was with Simba and Malka, those was the better days. Now her former bethroled and best friend was a murdering psycho path. There's no doubt about it, he didn't do this to his brother. Skye couldn't believe what she heard, she didn't notice that the other cubs had woken not long after her and followed. With a deep breath the pale beige cub walked out of her hiding spot.

"Mother, is it true?"

Nala looked from her pride and seen her daughter. Tears burned the brim of her eyes before she pulled Skye close. "Your brother was killed last night."

The cubs gasped. Kamaria looked around and sighed in relief before running over to Kopa. The dark beige teen wasn't expecting anyone to approach him and winched from his bruises. He looked down and seen Malka and Kula's oldest daughter nuzzle into his growing dark brown mane, since he was lying on his stomach with his paws open.

"Oh." he groaned slightly before nuzzling the cub. "Hey. What's up?"

The golden tan cub looked up with tears in her golden eyes. "I thought you were the one dead."

Kopa pinned his dark brown rimmed ears before pulling the cub close. "I'm here. Don't worry, I'm here."

Kiara had joined her mother and sister with her ears pinned. "Is daddy alright?"

The peachy cream lioness nuzzled the golden orange cub. "He's just resting. He'll be fine in no time."

Nyasi stood and walked over to her son. The orange-yellow cub looked up with tears running down his face. The black lioness pulled Amaru close and let him cry on her leg. "There. There. My son, it's going to be alright."

As thunder roared, the pridelanders didn't hear the cry of a lion that was full of sorrow and regret.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Almondbutter; I agree. Simba won't be forgetting that night, no time soon. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yeah, RIP Mheetu. We'll find out soon. Thanks for reviewing. **

The weeks went by and slowly the months came and gone. Nala was still in charge since Mufasa hasn't awakened yet. But the cubs were now teenagers, learning to hunt and protect the pride. Princess Kiara has been going through her hunting lessons with Naanda and sometimes Nala when Malka, Kopa and Abdul take over the kingly duties. While her sister was receiving her lessons, Princess Skye sat with their father. She was getting really worried. But she remembers Rafiki saying that it would take her father longer to recuperate, since he's older. Her ears perked at the sound of someone grunting. She opened her eyes to see her father blink his amber eyes open.

"Daddy!" the pale beige teen lioness cried before nuzzling her father.

Mufasa smiled lightly before nuzzling back. "What happened? Is Kopa and Mheetu alright?"

Skye frowned before looking away with her ears pinned. She didn't have it in her to deliver bad news. The sound of approaching paws caused her to turn her head to the entrance of the royal cave. Nala and Kiara stood with worried expressions before their eyes landed on Mufasa. She stepped aside and watched her mother and sister nuzzle the awakened king. Skye frown deepened whenever her thoughts suddenly went to Simba. She really wanted to see him. She looked at her family and smiled lightly.

"Hey...um...I'm going to take a walk."

Nala nodded. Skye had barely left their cave and was by Mufasa's side since Abdul brought him back. Skye stood and hurried down the rocky slope and into the plains. Once the cool grass touched her paws she broke into a full run. The feel of the wind going through her fur caused her to her eyes. She shouldn't of done that because she soon ran into something. Skye shook her head before looking up to see a gorgeous golden lion looking down at her with beautiful orange eyes.

"Skye?"

Skye shook her head again and blushed when she realized the gorgeous lion was none other than Simba. But she couldn't help the wave of attraction towards the older lion. Simba couldn't believe that this teen was his friend. Then again, Skye was such a cute cub and has blossomed beautifully.

"Hi Simba..."

Simba looked at the teen lioness and noticed the nervousness. His eyes widened when he put it to together. He cleared his throat before smiling. "I'm glad to see you're alright."

Skye couldn't speak. She was to distracted to say anything. She turned and bolted towards the Pride Lands. Hoping to escape those feelings to only have them intense when she looked back towards the Mirage Lands. Her ears pinned as she wondered what was wrong with her.

-O-

Vitani sat around and watched the lionesses train. It's been months since her mother took her to the meeting with the hyenas. Apparently the hyenas are working for someone who would like to make a alliance. They want the same thing and that's to end the Pride Lands. But besides her being the chosen one, she was worried about her brother. Nuka hasn't been around much and she actually miss him. The young light tan lioness looked around to see her mother instructing a few lionesses her way of fighting. She stood and headed towards the Pride Lands border. Nuka had claimed a small cave by the borders when they moved here. He showed her once, said it made him close to their father.

"Nuka?"

There was silence before Vitani heard a growl. The dingy brown lion exited the cave and glared at the younger lioness. "What do you want?"

Vitani didn't know why her heart started racing when Nuka appeared. He did look different, his dingy brown fur wasn't matted and his mane was combed. His red eyes put her in her a trance that she wasn't sure she wanted out of. She shook her head before looking at the strangely handsome lion.

"I came to check on you. I...was worried..."

Nuka grunted before smiling, showing the younger lioness his teeth. "I'm fine."

Yes you are...stop that!

Vitani sneered lightly while shaking her head. "Oookay. I'll see you around."

Without waiting for her brother to answer she ran off back towards the base. Nuka watched his adopted sister go with a knowing smirk on his muzzle.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; You are right but Nala isn't going to be happy. I couldn't kill Mufasa...not yet.

I don't own the song that's used, which is Don't Stand So Close To Me by The Police.

Skye has been a mess the past few days after she went to visit Simba. He's all she thinks about, but to be honest Simba has been thinking about the outcast lion all the time since she was a cub. She never thought about until now. She knows that her mother is young enough to be her father's daughter, but yet they're together. Married, is king and queen and has cubs of their own. As a cub she didn't pay it much attention, yes it crossed her mind that she could have a crush on Simba but refused to think it. But now, she can escape the feelings inside. But as much as she would like her life to have a happy ending like her mother, there's some obstacles in the way. One Simba has a cub, that means he been with a lioness. But that's nothing, considering that her father had Mheetu and now her parents are happily in love. But that leads to the other problem, her mother. Her mother won't stand for her being with Simba. But it's her life and her heart. Don't she have a choice, like her mother had one? The pale beige princess looked out into the plains. Kiara and Kovu were under a tree, nuzzling lovingly. Skye sighed, at least her sister has a happy ending.

"You're cute..."

Skye from her spot on a hill top moved her amber eyes from her sister and friend to another part of the savannah to see Kamaria rub her body against Kopa. Her brother was blushing hard as he reached to lick her friend across her cheek and muzzle.

"Not as cute as you."

Skye sighed heavily before looking towards the eastern border. She felt a tug on her heart and it was from that direction. She looked at pride rock and took a deep breath. She made up her mind. Standing up with a stretch, she trotted down the hill before running at full speed.

-O-

"So what has our favorite lion been up to?"

Simba was lying under a tree, not far from his personal cave. Just this morning he had gotten a unexpected visit from his guardians, Timon and Pumbaa. Which he didn't have time for. He was too tied at the moment and the past few days. His young friend, Princess Skye has left a huge mark in his heart. He doesn't want to think about her like Author mate. But by the passing minutes it gets harder. A familiar scent caused him to moan and cover his head with a paw.

"Simba!"

Timon and Pumbaa stopped speaking and along with Jonas, who was perched on a nearby rock. Looked to see a pale beige teen lioness trotting over. Which Jonas knew as Princess Skye. They watched the young lioness walk over with a shy smile.

"Hi..."

Simba removed his paw and smiled lightly at the young lioness. Jonas and the bug eaters shared a look before focusing on the two.

Skye blushed before turning her head. "I was wondering if you would teach me some hunting tricks..."

Simba looked like there was something else but dismissed it. He stood and stretched, the king's three friends noticed the young lioness' lingering gaze on the golden lion's muscles under his fur. Simba smiled before walking off with Skye bashfuly following. Jonas took to the sky as Timon and Pumbaa followed close behind. What the three saw when they reached Simba and Skye was unmistakably noticeable. Skye was bend down low, her butt in the air. Simba was having a hard time not looking or mounting or both.

Jonas smirked as he realized the girl's intentions. _"Young teacher, the subject_

_Of a schoolgirl fantasy_

_She wants him so badly_

_Knows what she wants to be."_

Jonas, Timon and Pumbaa watched Skye stretched. Her butt going higher in the air before she stood straight and smiled at her out of place teacher. Her amber eyes were full of longing and it made Simba gulp.

Timon laughed lightly leaning forward on the warthog's head with his paws on his cheeks. _"Inside her there's longing_

_This girl is an open page_

_Book marking, she's so close now_

_This girl is half his age."_

Skye walked over and brushed her body against Simba. Causing him to groan and shiver.

The three shared a look before focusing on the teacher and student. All three sung as Simba walked away with breathing heavily. _"Don't stand, don't stand so_

_Don't stand so close to me_

_Don't stand, don't stand so_

_Don't stand so close to me."_

Skye walked over swaying her hips. Her tail goes under his head.

Jonas shakes his head before folding his wings. _"Temptation, frustration_

_So bad it makes him cry."_

Pumbaa sees his adopted son inner fight die slowly down. _"It's no use, he sees her_

_He starts to shake and cough."_

Jonas noticed too and flapped his wings and took flight. Timon and Pumbaa followed the falcon and turned to leave the pair alone.

"Don't stand so close to me!"

Skye stopped just a few inches away. Her ears were folded back. "I..."

Simba shook his head with a glare. "I know what you're doing! Skye...you're to young for you..."

"Bullshit!" Simba was tooken back by her roar. "My mother choose a older lion and so will I. You're the one I want to mate with, be with until I grow old!"

Simba sighed defeated. She wants him as bad as he wants her. Skye has been a light in his dark life ever since they met. He closed the space and licked her muzzle. He nuzzled her head and neck before moving to the back.

"Last chance, are you sure?"

Skye knew what was at risk. But it was her choice and Simba is what she wants. She nodded, gasping sharply from the weight of Simba on her back. To shut her eyes tightly after feeling that barrier break. But he wasn't rough, he stopped and licked the nape of her neck before moving again. Skye couldn't form words, the sensations from Simba was unbelievable pleasure and it sent her world into a white haze.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; A lot of drama will happen in future chapters. But you already knew that. **

Skye opened her eyes to shut them tight. The sun was shining brightly and it burned her eyes. After blinking her eyes open a few times, her eyes adjusted to the brightness. She instantly looked around to see she was in a unfamiliar den. Then she remembers what happened the night before. She silently prayed it was a dream but the slightly uncomfortable ting in her lioness-parts told her otherwise.

"I see you're awake."

The pale beige teen lioness looked up and seen Simba standing in the cave entrance. "So...I really mated?"

Simba looked away before nodding. "Do you...regret what happened?"

Skye stood with a stretch before nuzzling Simba in his red mane. "No. I'm happy that I did. But I have to go home before my mother sends the whole kingdom looking for me."

Simba smiled before nuzzling the younger lioness. "I...I..."

Skye tilted her head up to look in the lion's orange eyes. "You what?"

Simba lowered his head and folded his ears back against his head. "Um...uh..." he sighed heavily. "I love you."

Skye blushed before licking his nose. "I...I love you too." she nuzzled him under his head before pulling back. "I really have to go. My mother has been real overprotected with me and my sister ever since our half brother died."

Simba gasped before he turned his head to the side. "I'm sorry..."

Skye sighed before sitting. "I feel bad for my sister in law and nephew...I don't consider Amaru my nephew because it's just weird. But you get what I'm saying."

Simba had tears falling from his eyes. His brother has a family and he killed him. If he wasn't so determined to kill Mufasa, his brother would of been here. It's his fault Mheetu is dead. He will get what's coming. He'll kill Mufasa and take Skye as his queen. Skye nuzzled her lover and hopefully one day her mate, causing him to shake before looking at her.

"Are...you..."

Simba smiled lovingly. "I'm fine. I'm sure your pride misses you." he nuzzled her before standing.

"Yeah...but I rather be with you." she took a deep breath before standing. "I'll see you soon. But remember my parents are giving my sister and I lessons to become the next ruler. So...I might not get a chance right away."

Simba nodded in understanding. "I understand my dear princess. Come back when you can."

Skye smiled before running off towards the pride lands. Simba sighed before walking out of his cave. He threw his head to the left and growled.

"I know you're there! Show yourself!"

A teenage Sienna walked through some grasses with her ears back. "What will become of me?"

Simba softened. He has totally forgetting about his daughter. "What do you wish?"

The dark beige teen lioness sighed. "I want to...explore my options. I would like to travel. If you become king of the Pride Lands, I don't want to rule the Mirage Lands."

Simba looked up at the bright blue sky. It was cloudless and the sun wasn't too hot. "I understand."

Sienna walked over and nuzzled her father before turning and running towards the pride's cave. Simba looked away from his daughter to the sky and sighed deeply.

-O-

Nuka has been waiting for this moment. He's not the weak lion his mother last seen. He's been doing laps along the desert and pride lands borders. He has been climbing the highest mounds that was away from his mother's base. He had moved from his original spot after leaving the 'outlanders'. His new area is in the middle of the desert and pride lands borders. Whenever the pridelanders hunt, a stray or two always venture his way. His appearance is not the same as it once was but yet it didn't change drastically. No he wasn't a brute like most of the males in his family but his body took more after his father, even his mane. His black goatee was slick like his mane that was slightly spiked up at the back. Where he now considered home, for now, was not over runned by termites.

"Damn cowards. I was enjoying a peaceful nap."

The sound of her voice caused him to look from his hiding spot. There she was, in her glory. Her light tan fur had a golden shine under the sun and her electric blue eyes had a alluring glow. Nuka has been feeling lonely, but he's apart to fix that.

"I don't see noth..." Vitani didn't get to finish that statement as she fell to the ground with a yelp.

One thing for sure, there's someone else. By the weight on her back. She tried to see who her attacker was but his paw forced her head to the dusty ground.

"You will see when I'm ready for you to!"

Vitani's eyes widened as she realized that voice. Nuka. But that realization soon turned to pain when she felt something rip from the inside of her body. She had never cried a day of her life until today. After Nuka reached his climax he pulled away before walking in front of the young lioness.

"Before you say anything. I think you should know that you are not my biological sister. I never saw you as one because I knew."

Wasn't Zira's biological daughter? Vitani was confused as much as she was hurt. Considering her recent realization. "But why? Don't you you love me any type of decent way?"

The dingy brown lion bend his head down and nuzzled the light tan lioness. "Of course. I'm in love with you. But I couldn't sit by and wait. I wanted you."

Vitani lowered her head, where it was lying on the dusty ground in between her paws. "I'm really...don't know what to say. Just the past few weeks I thought I was in love with my brother. Now to realize I am adopted." her ears pinned against her head. "I should of known. M-Zira does not have blue eyes. Neither does meema, Neena. I'm sure Scar didn't have blue eyes either!"

Nuka frowned before nuzzling her head, moving her tuff from her beautiful eyes. "Your eyes is one of the things I love about you. But you can't tell...Zira I told you. She's set on you taking over and that's what you are going to do."

Vitani nodded before lifting her head and rubbed it against Nuka's head and into his black mane. "I won't. But...will you..." she stopped and took a deep breath. "Do you know who my birth parents are?"

Nuka pinned his ears and sighed. "I'm afraid...they are gone to the stars."

That wasn't a lie. Like his brother before him, he's very observant. He knows that his mother killed Tojo and Tama. He hasn't really seen them. But he seen them enough to know that the love of his life is their offspring.

Vitani stood and sighed deeply. "I have to return. But I'll come back. Zira has been sending me on training exercises. So I would be able to get away soon."

Nuka smiled before nuzzling her neck. "Be careful. I love you."

Vitani smiled brightly before nuzzling back. "I love you too."

After giving Nuka a lick on the nose, she turned and headed back towards the base. Nuka sat where he was and watched Vitani get further and further before turning to head to his private domain.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I wasn't sure about the pairing at first, I was going to have Vitani paired with Amaru or Kiburi but then there's not a lot of stories with Vitani and Nuka as a item. But I'm glad you like the idea. **

Weeks passed and like Vitani said, Zira has been giving her more training exercises. To bad she had to up the standards. Zira sat on the edge of the desert watching her daughter run laps back and forth.

"That's ninety-nine. Thirty-one to go."

The young light tan lioness didn't say anything but just kept on running. She bolted around a rock and ran towards the other end.

"Don't you think she should rest."

The pale tan lioness growled before turning her red eyes from her daughter to the direction the voice came from. Standing a few feet away was a light gray lioness. Her muzzle was covered with white fur. "Mother I know what I am doing!"

Neema rolled her red eyes. Her daughter could be so stubborn. "You asked me to be apart of this pride and your Sherman lioness..."

Zira sneered at the older lioness. "You're right! You choose to follow and I asked you to be our Sherman! I focus on my daughter and you focus on healing the weak!"

The sound of someone crashing to the ground caused mother and daughter to look out to the desert to see the young light tan lioness on the sandy ground. She was breathing heavily and there was a mess in front of her. Zira wasted no time and ran towards her daughter with Neema following.

"Vitani are you alright?" the pale tan lioness asked after nuzzling the dazed light tan lioness.

Neema walked over and looked her granddaughter over before looking at Zira. "She is just fine. All she needs..."

"Did you not see what I just saw!? So don't tell me my daughter is fine!"

Vitani wanted to growl but she couldn't. Her throat felt like it was tightening and her head hurted. Neema was really getting irritated with her daughter.

"Vitani is pregnant, Zira."

Zira gasped before moving her burning gaze to the young lioness on the ground. "When did this happen!"

Vitani didn't know how to respond. But she knew that she couldn't give up Nuka. As of Zira and the pride know, Nuka and her are brother and sister. They would think incest, but not only that she promised him she wouldn't tell Zira that she knows her true parentage. So she decided to come up with a authorization, something that will get Zira off her back for a while.

"A few weeks ago...I came across a rouge male. Her wasn't going to leave and he was very...incomparable. I used my female charm and right where he was his weakest...I killed him. Practice for when I have to kill Simba."

Zira was shocked and surprised. But mostly proud. Her chosen one was thinking ahead and she couldn't of been prouder. "Well done my dear. Now to find a way to get rid of that cub in you."

Neema looked at her daughter and couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked at her granddaughter and shook her head before following. Vitani waited for the older lionesses to get further away before she casted her electric blue eyes on her stomach.

"I promise you little one. Nothing will ever happen."

With a deep breath she slowly walked back to the base.

-O-

In the Pride Lands Princess Skye was no stranger to lessons. It was afternoon and it was a family stroll but to the pale beige teen, it felt like a royal lesson. What confused her the most was why was Amaru with them. She understands that Kovu is going to rule along side her and her mate, hopefully, as Kiara's mate. But to be honest, the dark brown teen looks like he wasn't interested. But things got even more confusing when they reached the watering hole. There under a shaded three was Nyasi with Kopa. Skye could see in his green eyes that he wasn't fully here. She followed his gaze to the water where Kamaria was getting a drink. She sighed heavily before looking towards the small hill towards the right to see Kula and Malka walk down. To Skye, it looked like their family walk turned out to be a family meeting. They are just missing a few. Oh wait...there's Kyra, Kiburi, Alyssa and Naanda, who is still pretty young but is up there in age. Couldn't call her old, considering her father was doing fine and he's older than Naanda. Skye sat by Alyssa while Kiara and Kovu sat by Amaru and Kiburi. When Kamaria returned she sat by her brother who was sitting by a lying Nyasi.

Mufasa cleared his throat before starting the meeting. "We have asked the main families to join us because there's a few announcements. I'll let my son state the first." the golden lion nodded towards the young dark beige lion.

Kopa looked at the golden tan teen by his side with a adoring shine in his eyes. "I want to announce with Malka and Kula's blessings, I would like to take Kamaria as my mate."

Malka didn't know what to say until his mate spoke up. The light brown lioness smiled brightly at the prince. "We give you our blessings."

The pale golden lion couldn't say anything so he dipped his head. Kopa and Kamaria smiled lovingly at one another before nuzzling. Kiara smiled before nuzzling into Kovu's small mane. Mufasa smiled as well before continuing.

"Our other announcement is that we have been thinking about our daughters future and we have decided to bethrole our youngest daughter with Kyra's youngest son, Kiburi..."

Before the shock and the emotional wave hit her, the pale beige teen noticed the hurt in her future brother in law's eyes. That confused her. Why would Kovu feel hurt by her being bethroled? Unless...her eyes widened as realized why. But he has her sister, but back to her question, why? She closed her eyes and growled. She will speak with her friend later, she has to set something straight.

Skye stood, which caused everyone to look at her. "I have something to say!"

Kiara frowned before glaring at her sister with a hiss. "Can't it wait?"

Skye glared with burning eyes. "No." then she turned to her parents. "I will not marry anyone I don't have a saying..."

Skye didn't get to finish because she bend her head and threw up, what felt like her entire inside. What was wrong with her? This is not the first time this happen. She has been feeling not her self the past few days.

"Coming through. Rafiki here."

Skye must of been in her head longer than she thought. When she opened her eyes the royal Sherman was there, standing over her. "Rafiki, what's wrong with me?"

She didn't remember lying down. Must of unknowingly did it why she was in her head. She was slightly startled when Rafiki ran his paws along her body. The baboon stood up grabbed his staff before looking at the king and queen with a slightly out of place look.

"Your highesses. I'm confirming that Princess Skye is expecting as well."

Nala mind automatically shouted Simba. She growled as Mufasa dismissed his friend. Skye could feel the eyes on her. She gulped, how was she going to get out this without things pointing to Simba. She doesn't want them to know just yet. Even though she is going to have to and soon.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: SLSNOUATTLKFAN; You're right. Nala will most likely think that, sadly. But I'm glad you liked it. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yep. More cubs, more cubs and more drama. Glad you liked it.**

The pride believed Princess Skye's story. That she was attacked by a rogue that was wondering the borders. She hasn't told any one because she was scared and didn't want to relive the encounter. Everyone but Queen Nala believed that story. With every fiber of her being she knows that Simba had truly followed after his birth father. But she will know for sure. Her grandcub will come out looking like him, she just prayed that it wasn't him. Skye knew that her mother didn't believe her, she could see it in her eyes.

"One question."

That was Kovu. Seems he's out of his funk, Skye is still confused about that. Could it be that Kovu may have feelings for her? That's going to break his and her sister' s hearts.

"What would that be, young lion?" Mufasa asked. He's not sure how to feel at the moment, he just heard his daughter had been attacked by a rogue.

Kovu took a deep breath before asking his question. "Who's Simba? And why is he so bad? What did he do?"

Kiburi laughed before looking at his brother with humor in his hazel eyes. "That's more than one question. Do you even know how to count?"

Kovu growled at his pale creamy brown brother before casting his green eyes on the monarchs of the pride. Mufasa and Nala shared a look before looking at Kyra. The creamy brown lioness sighed before looking at her son who reminded her so much of his father, that he and his brother never got the chance to meet.

"I'm not permitted to tell his story because I don't know the whole facts. Neither of us do but Simba is the the reason why your father is not here."

The humor in Kiburi's eyes died and a look of seriousness crossed his features. "Why?"

Nala lowered her head and sighed. "Your grandparents were not good lions. They...well your father acted not fully knowing under his parents words...he regretted every moment."

Skye looked from the brothers to her own parents. "What did he do?"

Nala was about to respond but Kovu cut her off with a growl. "I don't care! What right did that psychopath have to take a life!"

Kiara nuzzled her future mate with sorrow in her amber eyes. "None."

Skye glared at her sister but no words came out. Now everyone is against her and Simba. Well not against her technically but she is in love with Simba, her family, friends, the pride and kingdom is against her as well. She couldn't stand the way they were talking about Simba. She stood quickly and bolted towards the eastern border. She had to find Simba, know his story and prove he's not evil. Maybe, they could be together. But what Princess Skye didn't know was that she being followed.

-O-

Simba was doing the last round of the day. Everything seems in place, the animals were peaceful and happy. Everyone was happy but him. He knows that Skye has things to do that are important. After all she is future queen but that's not it. Yes, he misses her but she has to know.

"Simba!"

The golden lion turned to see the beautiful teen lioness running towards him. When she got closer he noticed that she had a irritated look and her eyes were saying that she wanted to know.

_Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone_

_But there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done_

_Of all the things I hid from you, I cannot hide the shame_

_And I pray someone, something will come to take away the pain_

After catching her breath, Skye looked up with wondering eyes. "Why? Why did you kill Chumvi and my uncle?"

Simba looked away and sighed. She has the right to know. Might as well tell her about Mheetu. His story is not important. "I'm sorry...there's something wrong with me. I had to kill them but didn't mean to kill..."

_There's no way out of this dark place_

_No hope, no future_

_I know I can't be free and I can't see another way_

_I can't face another day_

_Tell me where, did I go wrong?_

_Everyone I loved, they're all gone_

_I'd do everything so differently but I can't turn back the time_

_There's no shelter from the storm inside of me_

_There's no way out of this dark place_

_No hope, no futureI know I can't be free and I can't see another way_

_I can't face another day_

_I can't believe the words I hear_

_It's like an answer to a prayer_

Skye suddenly forgotten that she was pregnant as a unpleasant chill run through her veins. "Who didn't you mean to kill?"

Simba took a deep breath before looking at the pale beige teen. "I didn't mean to kill Mheetu."

Skye stood and started to back up. Her ears were folded back and she had tears falling down her face. "Why? He was my brother?"

Simba tried to to say something but knew that there was nothing he could say. Simba tried to walk forward but stopped when his ears perked at the sound of a roar. He and Skye looked to see a teen dark brown lion running towards them.

"Skye!"

Skye didn't know how to feel about her future brother in law following her but that's not important. She needs to recuperate and come back but now she needs to go. "Kovu..."

Simba snapped his eyes from Skye to the teen lion. His mind flashed some images of his mother. The blood all over her lifeless body. A loud snarl ripped from his throat, "Scar!"

Without warning Simba pounced on Kovu. The dark brown teen growled before attacking back. The two stood threw hits after hits.

"Simba! Stop!" Skye's eyes were wide, full of fear.

Kovu got distracted by Skye' s plea before roaring from pain. Simba took the opportunity and hit Kovu across the face, his claws caught the young lion's left eye. When Kovu feel to the ground Simba finally looked at Skye, the fear in her eyes made him pinn his ears. Skye shook her head before turning and running away. Deeper into the savannah, away from the Mirage Lands and pride lands.

"Skye...wait..."

Simba looked at Kovu and growled before running after the young lioness that has stolen his heart. But hiding in the tall grasses were a pair of hazel eyes, with a growl it turned and fled.


End file.
